


Paper Doll

by Rei Kinneas (beatperfume)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatperfume/pseuds/Rei%20Kinneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want clean fun, go fly a kite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty ficlet, title and summary from Louis XIV, Paper Doll. Warnings for incest. A lot of incest. Het and slash.

Jo has sex with Dean, then finds out she's John Winchester's daughter.

Oops.

\---

Her mom says, I want you three to be able to get to know one another as a family. What she means is, I don't want Jo and Dean to have sex.

Too late.

Jo thinks, this information would have been really helpful three days ago.

Afterwards, her mom leaves the three of them alone, to get reacquainted, she says. They all just stare at each other. Dean has a particular look of growing horror, and Jo's pretty sure that if she had a mirror, her face would look much the same.

Finally, Sam starts laughing. It's this desperate, hysterical kind of laugh, and Jo and Dean glare at him for a while. But he won't stop and he laughs until tears are streaming down his cheeks.

Jo can't help herself. She starts laughing too. Because really, this is so fucked up, and what else is she going to do?

\---

Jo angsts about it for a while.

Her mother says, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and Jo ignores her. She avoids Dean. Her mother says, It wouldn't have changed anything, and Jo ignores her. She buys a pregnancy test even though they used condoms and she's on the pill. Her mother says, I never meant for it to go this far, and Jo ignores her some more. She has sex with every hunter with a six-pack and a Led Zeppelin album that's not her half brother. Her mother says, for god's sake Jo will you talk to me, and Jo ignores her a lot.

\---

There are a lot of things Jo's angry about.

All those years she thought her father was dead, when really he was alive and she could have talked to him.

All those times John Winchester came to the roadhouse and she just thought he was some hunter, like all the others.

All those years she wished she had siblings, when she had two brothers out there.

But mostly, that time she had sex with this guy she actually liked, and he turned out to be her brother.

\---

The problem is that finding out that someone is your brother does not make them automatically unattractive.

She still has dreams about Dean kissing her, the way he felt inside her. She can't stop herself from watching when he bends over the pool table: his hands on the cue, the curve of his ass, the way his t-shirt rides up to expose an inch of skin.

One night she catches Sam looking too.

That's when she starts getting over herself.

\---

Jo may not have been a Winchester for very long, but she's getting pretty good at it.

They don't talk about it.

But she and Sam have never gotten along better.

\---

Really, between her and Sam, Dean doesn't stand a chance.

\---

Yeah, it's pretty fucked up, Jo thinks when she has Dean inside her again. He's making these half pain, half pleasure faces every time Sam thrusts, and it's really hot. But who cares? She's never felt better.

She knows Sam would say, we're not normal, and we never will be. We're the only ones who will ever understand. And Dean would say, it's nobody else's goddamn business.

Jo thinks, whatever.

She thinks about Dean's hands on her, and Sam's tongue inside her, and the way Sam and Dean look when they're kissing, and she thinks, fuck right.

Then she stops thinking.

\---

Jo says, sorry mom.

Sam says, we'd really like a chance to know our sister.

Dean says, nothing because he's still trying not to snicker about the whole knowing our sister part.

Then Jo pouts, and Sam gives his puppy dog eyes, and her mother says, okay.

\---

They leave in the morning.

Jo puts on her sunglasses and stretches out in the backseat. She plots to steal shotgun from Sam later. Dean puts on Led Zeppelin and waggles his eyebrows at her in the mirror. Sam rolls his eyes.

And Jo thinks, yeah. Okay.


End file.
